Long Goodbyes
by live-luv-laff4482
Summary: After an accident, Tori is left in a fatal position, as she says goodbye to everyone, Beck tells her something he'd never thought he would. Fluff one-shot. Kind of sad. T because i'm paranoid i seriously recommend playing Fix You by Coldplay while reading


**Nobody's POV**

Tori sighed; she was walking out of the girl's bathroom, back to Sikowits's class. She heard running footsteps and went to look. Three men wearing ski masks and black body suits were running down the hall. Her first instinct was to run, which she probably should have, but she didn't. She took out her phone and dialed 911.

"Oh, no you don't." one of the men said and pulled out a gun, aiming it at her.

Cautiously, like in those movies, she gently set the phone on the ground. The only problem was, she didn't have super powers, or weapons. Now that she thought about it though, she had an extra tampon in her pocket… but how could she kill _three_ men with that?

"I'll scream," she threatened.

"No you wont." The man said and he shot at her. Tori moved quickly and managed to take the shot in her leg, rather than her chest. But he shot repeatedly and got her on the right side of her chest, nearly a split second after. That's when Tori screamed, since it hurt like hell. The last things she heard and saw were, people running out of classrooms, the three men running away, and when her vision blurred people asking her if she was ok, and EMTs lifting her into an ambulance. She woke up in a room, her throat dry, her body aching, and every one of her HA friends and Trina gathered around her. Her parents explained she didn't have much time left, that they loved her with all their hearts, and they both hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. Everyone left as the doctor came in.

"Tori, it's good to see awake so I'm sorry I'm bringing you bad news. You have two options. One of them is to pass away, while the other is to stay alive. If you choose the second though, you will, need a wheelchair, be paralyzed from the waist down, along with your arms and hands, and your brain wont be able to function properly. It's your choice to make." After a moment of thinking, Tori answered reluctantly, wanting these hard questions to go away.

"I would rather just die…" she decided her voice slowly coming out as a croak, but becoming normal quickly. The doctor nodded and sent in her sister and friends so she could say goodbye.

**Beck's POV**

Tori had us all in her room at the hospital. _Why did I let this happen? Why didn't I check on her when I thought she was taking a little too long? Why couldn't it have been me? _Those damn questions keep haunting my head. She sighed an airy, tired sigh, one that basically said '_goodbye'._

"Trina?" Tori called her sister over,

"Listen Trina, I'm sorry, for everything. Being a bad sister sometimes, embarrassing you, everything… I love you Trina, and you'll always be my awesome big sister." Tori said, her voice getting thick, as though she was about to cry. Trina's eyes were spilling out tears though.

"I'm sorry too Tor, I'm really sorry." Trina said, they hugged a sweet, sisterly, goodbye hug, and Trina left the room.

"Robbie? Rex?" Tori asked gently, and Robbie walked over with Rex, his eyes puffy and red.

"Robbie, you are probably the most unique person I've met, and I will truly miss that. Rex please try and take care of Robbie, if possible, and lighten up on the teasing, ok?" she said and hugged them lightly and they left. I swear with each person she's said goodbye to; my heart's simply breaking.

"André? Thanks for being there for me. You were the first HA friend, and I'll always remember you. Please don't stop playing music; you're amazing. And try not to forget me ok?" she asked the tiniest of smiles on her lips.

"Never. I'll never forget you Tori." He said tears slowly sliding down his cheeks. He hugged her and she kissed him on the cheek. I felt a hard pang in my stomach. Jealousy. But this was not the time for that… André reluctantly left.

"Cat, Cat, Cat… I'm going to miss you so much Cat. You're one of my best friends, and I love you like a sister. Take care ok?" Tori said, obviously trying to remain optimistic. Instead of Cat's usual smile and overall happy personality, her eyes were puffy, her cheeks blotchy, her hair was limp, and tears didn't cease to fall as she hugged Tori goodbye and waved as she exited the room.

"Jade," Tori sighed

"Tori." Jade's voice was different, not harsh, not cold, and not jealous, it was sad and gentle.

"Jade, I don't hate you and hopefully you don't hate me—…"

"I don't." Jade interrupted, a tear threatening to spill.

"And I'm not try to steal Beck. I wish we could've had some time to be friends, but apparently not. Please know I never meant any harm to you at all, ever and I'm sorry if I caused you any pain, can you forgive me?" Tori asked, her voice growing softer, weaker.

"I do, but Tori I'm sorry. I'm sorry I was a bitch to you, when you never deserved it. I'm the one who should apologize." Jade said tears actually sliding down her checks. I was watching from the back, as I had been this whole time, but I wondered if it was different up by Tori, it's like she had a vibe she was keeping up. A vibe that was happy and sad at the same time, optimistic, yet realistic.

"It's ok Jade." Tori said and they hugged, yes, an actual hug. Jade walked over and whispered something in my ear. I nodded as she left.

"Beck." My name rolled off her lips softly, but almost as if she cherished it. Saving me purposely for last.

"Tori, you don't have to Tori, there's another option!" I said tears forming in my eyes as I took her hand.

"Yes Beck there is. But it wouldn't be me. It wouldn't be the Tori you know. It would be my body, but a lifeless shell of it. I mean all things were meant to come to an end Beck. Maybe it was just my time." It wasn't! The words Jade had said to me '_tell her' _…

"Tori, I love you." I cried into her shoulder, not caring if she saw me like this.

"I love you too Beck, so much. But there's nothing we can do about it. I wish though…" before she could finish my lips were gently kissing hers, softly and sweetly, a real kiss, not a stage kiss. She sighed into the kiss until it became more chaste and passionate and then she pulled away slowly.

"I love you." She whispered

"I love you to, Tori, I have since I first met you." I said kissing her softly again. I felt her lips start to slow, and then become rigid. Her breathing stopped, her heart monitor beeped and her hands went cold.

"No!" I yelled, shaking her lightly.

"Tori, Tori, please! PLEASE TORI!" I cried, tears gushing out as I clung to her now lifeless body.

…

'_At least I told her…'_ I though, while standing outside by her grave at her funeral. I had brought a bouquet of calla lilies. Not typical, but I remember her once telling me they were her favorite. I set them down on the grave and once everyone left, I sat down next to it. I really hoped she could hear me, wherever she was.

"Tori, I know you can't read the note on the flowers, so I guess I will. It says: _"To my Tori, remember when we sang Finally Falling? The words in the beginning, 'suddenly my choice is clear, I knew when only you and I were standing here, and beautiful is all I see, it's only you, I know it's true, it has to be.' They're kind of my analogy to what happened. But we realized too late, and sadly things didn't turn out like they did in the musical. Had I told you I loved you sooner maybe none of this would've happened, but before you died you told me something. 'Maybe it was my time.' Though I may not believe you, I know you wouldn't want me pinning after things that aren't going to happen. We never got to say goodbye either, so goodbye my love. I hope, wherever you are, your life is good. I love you with all my soul. Love, Beck' I_ love you Tori, never forget that." I slowly got up and walked out of the graveyard.

I turned on my iPod to try and clear my mind and hit shuffle. Fix You by Coldplay came on. It was Tori's favorite and I had bought it just incase she might want to listen to it. It just made me sadder, but it also gave me hope, as if Tori wanted me to hear it, as cheesy as that sounds.


End file.
